Household tissue products, such as facial tissue, bath tissue, kitchen towels and napkins, are available in two basic product forms. One product form is a continuous roll, which is commonly used for bath tissue and kitchen towels. The individual sheets within the roll are separated by a line of perforations which must be torn as the sheet is removed from the roll. Oftentimes the perforation lines do not tear cleanly, resulting in ripped sheets and ragged edges.
The other product form is a stack of individual sheets as is commonly used for facial tissue and dinner napkins. The tissues or napkins can be interfolded for pop-up dispensing or they can be simply laid one on top of the other. The stacked product form usually dispenses very well, but a flat-stacked product has limitations with respect to the size of the "footprint" of the box in which the tissues are stacked. Inherently, stacked tissues require a relatively high package volume for a given number of sheets as compared to the roll product form. Also, in an effort to reduce the size of the dispensing carton, facial tissues and dinner napkins are always dispensed in a folded configuration, which requires the user to unfold the dispensed tissue prior to use.
Hence there is a need for different tissue product forms that overcome these deficiencies and provide the consumer with alternative choices.